Music
'''Music '''for LEGO Dimensions is used for hub worlds, levels, specific character flight, character previews and The TARDIS. Each music piece is from the various franchises featured in the game. The LEGO Movie *Cloud Cuckoo Land/Underwater/Quest Completion **Cloud Cuckoo Land (The LEGO Movie Videogame) *Cloud Cuckoo Land (Clouds) **Everything is Awesome/Cloud Cukoo Land (Shortened edit) *Bricksburg **Main Menu/Bricksburg (The LEGO Movie Videogame) *Middle Zealand **MetalBeard's Sea Cow (The LEGO Movie Videogame) *The LEGO Movie Adventure World Main Theme *Construction Site *Middle Zealand *Kragle Chamber *Sewers *Dungeon *The Old West *The Octan Tower/The Tri (Frodo Area) The Lord of the Rings *The Shire **Concerning Hobbits *Mordor **A Journey in the Dark **Minas Morgul *Minas Tirith **The King of the Golden Hall *The Argonath **Samwise the Brave **The Uruk-Hai *Rivendell **Many Meetings *Mines of Moria **The Bridge of Khazad Dum **A Knife in the Dark *Fight *Moria *The Riddler Battle *The Lord of the Rings Status Screen *Hobbiton *Rivendell *Gondor *Traveling *Underwater DC Comics *Metropolis *Gotham City *Ace Chemicals *Arkham Asylum *Atlantis Theme *Flight (Wonder Woman) **Wonder Woman Theme *Flight (Superman) **Superman Theme *Justice League Theme *Painting the Town Black *Two Face Battle *Sauron Tower *Batcave Ninjago * Ninjago (Main Theme) - The Weekend Whip * Ninjago (Main Theme Remix) - The Weekend Whip * Coliseum * Catacombs * Battle * Snakes * Master Chen's Arena * Master Chen's Arena (Karlof) * Catacombs Fight * Noodle Factory * Saruman the White Battle * Lex Luthor Battle * Master Chen Battle (Ice Phase) * Master Chen Battle (Earth Phase) * Master Chen Battle (Fire Phase)/Race * Master Chen Battle (Electric Phase) * Ninjago Status Screen * Ninjago Adventure World Medley Back to the Future *Hill Valley (1985) **The Power of Love (By Huey Lewis & the News) **Hill Valley (1885) Medley 1 **Hill Valley (1885) Medley 2 **Hill Valley (1885) Medley 3 **Fight *Hill Valley (2015) **Back to the Future - Main Theme *Hill Valley (1885) **Doubleback (By ZZ Top) (Western Version) *Back to the Future **Earth Angel (Will You Be Mine?) (Back to the Future by Marvin Berry and the Starlighters) *Lord Vortech Battle (Hill Valley (1885)) *Doc Brown's House *Twin Pines Mall *Barn *Courthouse *Earth Angel *Enchantment Under the Sea Marty Riff The Wizard of Oz * Ding Dong the Witch is Dead * Somewhere Over the Rainbow * We're Off to See the Wizard * If I Only Had the Nerve * Munchkinland * Follow the Yellow Brick Road * The Wizard of Oz Main Theme * Munchkin Town * Wicked Witch of the West Battle * Oz Dark Forest * Oz Dark Forest Fight * Oz Freeplay * Kansas * Oz Forest * Emerald City * Oz Throne Room Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Theme Song *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Theme *Mansion Room 1 *Mansion Room 2 *Mansion Room 3 *Mansion Room Basement *Minecart Chase *Mummy Fight *Scooby-Doo! Adventure World Theme *Fairground *Cemetery *Underwater Portal 2 * Portal 2 (Main Theme) * PotatOS * GLaDOS - You Wouldn't Know (End Credits) * Test Chamber 01 * Test Chamber 02 * Test Chamber 03 & 04 * Test Chamber 05 * Turret Wife Serenade * Test Chamber 06 * Test Chamber 07/Portal 2 Adventure World Theme * Test Chamber 09 * GLaDOS Battle 1 * Incineration Chamber * Test Chamber 89 * Test Chamber 90 & 94 * Test Chamber 91 * Test Chamber 92 Version 1 * Test Chamber 92 Version 2 * Test Chamber 93 * Test Chamber 95 * Old Aperture * GLaDOS Battle 2 * Potatoes Jurassic World *Jurassic World **Jurassic World Main Theme **Raptor *Fight *I-Rex Pen *Underground *Hammond Creation Lab Legends of Chima * Rhinos * Into the Outlands * When We Were Kids * Playful Tribes * Croc Swamp * The Phoenix * The Great Story * Forever Rock * Chi Alter * Legends of Chima Adventure World Theme * Jungle * Lion Temple * Mount Cavora * Outlands * Underwater Doctor Who *The TARDIS Interior (In-TARDIS Entertainment) **1963 Theme (Doctor Who (Original Theme) Doctor Who) - First Doctor **1967 Theme (Doctor Who (New Opening, 1967 - Full Version)) - Second Doctor **1970 Theme (Doctor Who (1970 theme)) - Third Doctor, Fourth Doctor **1980 Theme (Doctor Who Theme (1980 - Full Version)) - Fifth Doctor **1986 Theme (Doctor Who 1986) - Sixth Doctor **1987 Theme (Doctor Who 1987) - Seventh Doctor **2005 Theme (Doctor Who Theme - Album Version) - Eighth Doctor, War Doctor, Ninth Doctor **2008 Theme (Doctor Who Closing Titles) - Tenth Doctor **2010 Theme (Doctor Who XI) - Eleventh Doctor **2014 Theme (Doctor Who Theme (Series 8)) - Twelfth Doctor **Incidental Music (Fourth Doctor) - It's the End... (From Logopolis) **Incidental Music (Eighth Doctor, War Doctor, Ninth Doctor) - Doomsday, Boe, The Doctor's Theme **Incidental Music (Tenth Doctor) - Vale Decem - End Of Time **Incidental Music (Eleventh Doctor) - I am The Doctor **Incidental Music/Doctor Who Adventure World Theme (Twelfth Doctor) - A Good Man? (Twelves Theme) * A Dalektable Adventure ** The Cybermen ** Time of Angels ** The Dark and Endless Dalek Night * The Dalek Extermination of Earth ** Aristotle, We Have Been Hit ** A Good Man? (Twelves Theme) ** The Dark and Endless Dalek Night ** Time of Angels ** 20st Century London (It's Still Him) * Doctor Who Adventure World ** The Daleks ** The Dark and Endless Dalek Night ** Hanging on the Tablaphon ** The Cybermen ** Time of Angels ** It's Still Him ** A Good Man? (Twelves Theme) ** Missy's Theme * Cyberman Fight * Weeping Angels/The Silence * Weeping Angels/The Silence Fight * The Girl in the Fireplace * Skaro Fight * 21st Century London (Future) * 21st Century London Fight * 19th Century London * Skaro * Hanging Underground The Simpsons * Springfield **Graveyard **Underwater **Underground * The Simpsons "Main Theme" * The Simpsons Freefall * Springfield Nuclear Power Plant * Lord Business Battle * Mr. Burn's Office * The Flintstones * The Joker Battle * The Mysterious Voyage of Homer * The Jetsons * Krustyland * Fight Ghostbusters * Ghostbusters - From "Ghostbusters" *Library Theme * Cleanin' Up The Town * Savin' The Day * Dock * Titanic * Dana * General Zod Battle * Ghostbusters Level Medley * Quiet * Gozer/Stay Puft Battle * Ghost Train * Ghostbusters Adventure World Main Theme Midway Arcade * Defender * Gauntlet 1 * Gauntlet 2 * Gauntlet Freeplay * Super Sprint 1 * Super Sprint 2 * Super Sprint 3 * Super Sprint 4 * Robotron 2084 * Retro Wreckage * Arcade Start Screen * Retro Wreckage Underground * Midway Arcade Adventure World Ghostbusters (2016) *Ghostbusters (2016) (I'm Not Afraid) *Aldridge Mansion *Gertrude Aldridge Battle *Ghostbusters (2016) Adventure World Theme *Sparky Battle *Seward Street Station *Mercado *Mayhem Battle *Ghostbusters Piano Remix *Rowan Battle *Ugly Little Spud 1 *Ugly Little Spud 2 *Ice King Parade Balloon *Fight *Flower Shop *The Other Side *Ghostbusters Disco Remix *Rowan Final Battle *Ghostbusters Metal Remix Adventure Time *Best Friends in the World/What am I to you? *Sumo Scoot 1 *Sumo Scoot 2 *Tree House *Bug Battle *Kompy's Kastle *Tree House Basement *Mount Cragdor Forest *Gnomes Battle *Ogre Battle *Mount Cragdor *Teddy Bear Party *Dark Magician/Evil Guy Battle *Fionna & Cake *Gauntlet Dock *Lich Subway *Lich Battle *Adventure Time Medley *Friends *Fight *Everything Stays *The Badlands *Guardians of Sunshine *Guardians of Sunshine Battle *Lemonhope *Candy Kingdom Graveyard *Lumpy Space *Ice Kingdom *Party God *Underwater *On a Tropical Island *Pillow World *Remember You *Promcoming *Pillow World Battle Arena *Breakfast Kingdom Mission: Impossible *Mission: Impossible Theme/Fuse Box *Embassy *Mission: Impossible Adventure World Theme *Akvarium *Langley *Black Vault *IMF Field Agent Training Facility *Showdown *Fight Harry Potter (Franchise) *Hedwig's Theme *The Chamber of Secrets *The Ministry of Magic *Harry Potter Main Theme *Fight *Joke Shop *Hogwarts Quidditch Arena by Moonlight Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Adventure World Theme 1 * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Adventure World Theme 2 * Jewelry Tomfoolery * Red Dwarf * Sewers * Department Store * Zoo Rendezvous * Erumpent * Pentagram Peril * Exciting Execution Extrication Executed Expertly * Blind Pig * Gravely Serious * Giving Credence to Credence * Subway * Blind Pig Musical * Newt's Shed * A Cuter Looter * Bank (Not Your Vault) * Not Your Vault Fight Sonic the Hedgehog * Green Hill Zone * Invincible Theme * Special Stage * Emerald Coast * Dr. Eggman Boss 1 * Death Egg Zone * Tail's Theme (Instrumental) * Marble Zone * Dr. Eggman Boss 2 * Labyrinth Zone * Dr. Eggman Boss 3 * Chaos Battle * Open Your Heart (Instrumental) * Chemical Plant Zone * Metropolis Zone * Carnival Night Zone * Ice Cap Zone * Sandopolis Zone * Lava Reef Zone * Hidden Palace Zone * Death Egg Zone Interior * Fight * Race * Snowboard Race * Underwater Race * Special Stage 2 * Knuckles' Theme (Instrumental) * Amy's Theme (Instrumental) * Big's Theme (Instrumental) * Shadow's Theme (Instrumental) * Eggman's Theme (Instrumental) Gremlins * The Gremlin Rag - Full Version * Gremlins Main Theme * Gremlins Adventure World Theme 1/Gizmo * Gremlins Adventure World Theme 2 * Quest * Fight * Kingston Falls Leisure Centre * Cinema * Department Store * TV Studio * Splice O' Life * Mr. Wing's Store E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial * End Credits - Soundtrack Reissue (2002) * E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Main Theme * E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Adventure World Theme * Fight * Elliot * Classroom * Spaceship * Quarantine Quandary The A-Team * The A-Team - Title Theme * Aquamanic Battle * High Security Stockade * Face's Apartment Building Version 1 * Face's Apartment Building Version 2 * B.A.'s Baracus' Garage * Veteran's Hospital The LEGO Batman Movie * The LEGO Batman Movie Theme * Fight Theme 1 * The Uber Villains * The Dark Knight * Justice League Party * The Atomic Cauldron Fight * Avoiding The Eye * Fight Theme 2 * King Kong Boss * Batwing Chase * Energy Plant Core * Release the Kraken * Voldemort Showdown * Bat-Beats * The Botanical Gardens Rock * The Botanical Gardens Lullaby * Joker's Theme Knight Rider * Knight Rider Main Theme * Knight Rider Adventure World Theme * Bright Light City The Goonies * The Goonies Adventure World Theme * Fight * Pop Song * Inferno Mess Hall * Beach Escape * Fratelli's Restaurant * Pirate Coves * Chunk and Sloth * Shipwreck Grotto * The Lighthouse Lounge * Well Well Well * Infiltrating the Inferno * Shippin' Out * Caving In LEGO City: Undercover * LEGO City: Undercover Main Theme * Police Department * Fight * Chase * Race * Moonbase * Rex Fury * Museum * Festival Square Revisited 1 * Blackwell's Secret Base/Festival Square Revisited 2 * Festival Square Revisited 3 Teen Titans Go! * Teen Titans Go! Adventure World Theme * Prison * Fairground * H.I.V.E. * Titans Tower * Future * Dance Off * Fight * Teen Titans Go! Battle Arena The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls Adventure World Theme * Classroom * Creepy * Plaza de Toro * Volcano * Rainbowland * Crypt * The Powerpuff Girls Dance Music * Radio Tune * Princess Morbucks Theme * Jemmica Theme * The Powerpuff Girls Title Theme * Fight * The Powerpuff Girls Battle Arena Beetlejuice * Beetlejuice Main Theme * Dunes * House * Spooky * Underworld Waiting Room * Beetlejuice Battle Arena * Handflower Puzzle LEGO Dimensions/Miscellaneous * Vorton Disco * Foundation Prime * Foundation Prime Lord Vortech Boss * The Tri (The LEGO Movie World) * The Tri (DC Comics World/Metalbeard Area) * The Tri * The Tri (Robin Area) * The Final Dimension Freefall * The Final Dimension * The Final Dimension Freeplay * The Final Dimension Lord Vortech Final Boss * LEGO Dimensions Main Theme * LEGO Dimensions Hub Vorton Version 1 * LEGO Dimensions Hub Vorton Version 2 * Hacking Minigame Trivia * Sonic the Hedgehog and The Simpsons do not have most of the original soundtracks from the series reappear, due to copyright issues. The Simpsons have new compositions that are close in style and instrumentation to the soundtracks featured in the series, while Sonic the Hedgehog uses original compositions for most of its music, which varies in accuracy to the original soundtrack. ** However, the original Drowning theme, the Emerald Coast theme and Dr. Eggman's theme from Sonic Adventure are retained, while the theme of Lost Labyrinth Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I is used in place of the original Labyrinth theme. *The library theme in the Ghostbusters world is a remix (also heard in the first part of the Ghostbusters level). *The Vorton Hub Version 2 theme can be also heard from LEGO Marvel Superheroes in the level, Bifrosty Reception. *The track "The Final Dimension" is actually a mix of two tracks from Ninjago.￼ Category:Index Category:Miscellaneous Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Media Category:DC Comics Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The Simpsons Category:Doctor Who Category:Legends of Chima Category:Ninjago Category:Back to the Future Category:Ghostbusters Category:Jurassic World Category:Portal Category:Scooby Doo Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Midway Arcade Category:Locations Category:Lists Category:Harry Potter Category:Mission Impossible Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:The Goonies Category:The A-Team Category:Knight Rider Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Gremlins Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:Beetlejuice Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:Adventure Time